maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximum Fame
An alternate universe fanfic where the Flock agrees to have their own reality-TV-like sitcom by Fox. Written in the style of a play. ACT I |-|1= Scene One We start in the studio conference room at lunch. The Flock are all sitting at a large table, but the food hasn't arrived yet. '''ANGEL' is the only person missing, and a studio producer, JACK, is sitting there listening politely to them. The lunch conversation is anything but normal, even for the Flock.'' FANG: Where is Angel? MAX: Don't know, she said something about running for president. NUDGE: WHAT?!?!?!? GAZZY: God help us all FANG: I don't know why but for some reason, all of a sudden that idea doesn't seam so bad. MAX: ANGEL!! ''ANGEL walks in the room.'' ANGEL: Sorry, I just thought that was the only way to win in politics. MAX: How? By influencing everyone to vote for you? ANGEL: Why not? Politicians do it all the time. MAX: I guess that's true, but do you really want to be like other politicians? ANGEL: Why not? People already think that I am a evil manipulative little monster? MAX: Angel, you know we don't actually think that. This sounds almost insincere, and Angel knows it. '''ANGEL:' Are you trying to help me or not? MAX: Ange - ''MAX trails off, looking hurt. ANGEL sits on the table. JACK: (Getting up) Wait, you can't be serious, right? I mean, you're six years old! Everyone stares menacingly at '''JACK', and he shrugs, exiting the room.'' ANGEL: (In a whisper) I don't need your help anyway. You can all just leave. ''MAX hears this, and a sad look comes across her face. Everyone in the room but ANGEL starts walking towards the door because of ANGEL's mind control.'' MAX: (Walking away) Please Angel, let us help you. Don't do this to us! REST OF FLOCK: Yeah! ANGEL: I've had enough of your sick lies and your insincere smiles. Do you think I don't know what's going on in your heads? MAX: I love you Angel, forever and always. Just tell me what's wrong. (By this time, MAX's feet have carried her to the door.) GAZZY: I'll vote for you without mind control, even if I'm not old enough yet! ''ANGEL shakes her head. The Flock exit the room, and ANGEL walks to the door and closes it. She is walking back to the table when she hears a knock.'' PIZZA GUY: The pizzas are ready. ANGEL:(Walks back to the door) I'll take it. ''ANGEL takes the pizzas and sits back on the table. She slowly eats by herself. Suddenly, her face lights up, as if she has come upon the greatest discovery of man. The scene ends after she jumps off the table and heads towards the door. |-|2= Scene Two Much later, '''FANG' and MAX are quietly talking in the shared bedroom with MAX sitting on her bunk bed and FANG pacing the room. None of the other Flock members are present.'' FANG: What are we going to do about Angel? MAX: She's Angel. Even if she becomes President of the United States, it should be fine. FANG: We're giving her too much power. She's only six. MAX: She'll be fine. Let her have fun. Suddenly, FANG's eyes glaze over. FANG: I'm going to vote for her. MAX: She's got you under control, doesn't she? FANG: Angel is my Queen, and you are my bi- ''ANGEL bursts into the room, laughing.'' ANGEL: I'm sorry, Max. I couldn't resist. (''ANGEL turns and looks at FANG, who is recovering.) Sorry, Fang. '''FANG:' You little- ''FANG dashes out of the room, chasing ANGEL. MAX sighs, annoyed of ANGEL's tactics. She walks out of the room, and the scene ends.'' |-|3= Scene Three ''GAZZY and IGGY are in the kitchen cooking something in a pot. They are the only ones there.'' GAZZY: You think my sister's serious about the president thing? I mean, I would support her, but she is scaring me. No six year old should be like that. IGGY's eyes glaze over. '''GAZZY' doesn't seem to notice, or doesn't acknowledge it.'' IGGY: Angel would be a great president, though. I think she could handle the power. GAZZY: Yeah, my sister's strong. I bet she'd make everything better. IGGY: (Back to normal) Do you think she knows anything about politics? GAZZY: Well, no one could cheat her since she can read minds, and everyone will do her bidding in Congress. Probably every bill will have a unanimous yes or no. No one would have any more volition. IGGY: Sounds, I dunno, sorta sketchy. (Eyes glaze over again.) But it might be kind of fun to have anything we want, always. GAZZY: I'm just worried about her. I don't want her to get hurt. IGGY: No one can hurt her, Gazzy. You know that. I'm, um, I meant, Angel's a strong girl. She can handle herself. ''GAZZY eyes IGGY funny, but doesn't say anything. IGGY checks the pot and turns off the flame.'' IGGY: I think it's done. Tell the others dinner's ready. GAZZY: 'Kay. Can't wait for the next election. ''GAZZY walks out of the kitchen and the scene ends.'' |-|4= Scene Four Meeting between '''JACK', MS. BENNET, and MR. HAINES in the studio conference room about the future of the actual show.'' MS. BENNET: (Sipping her martini) What's going on? Is anyone even watching? MR. HAINES: Hate to break it to you, Elaine, but we're in the pilot episode. No one's watched it, yet. MS. BENNET: I want results. Now. If in one hour you don't get any viewers, I'm pulling my funding. MR. HAINES: Um, the first episode isn't exactly finished yet. We still need to finish it. JACK: If it'd make you feel better, Ms. Bennet, I'll double my investment. As long as I'm the first to see the finished pilot episode. MR. HAINES: It doesn't really- MS. BENNET: (Setting down her empty glass) Okay. Deal. Makes sense. But I want to be there, too. MR. HAINES: Thank you, Elaine! You won't regret this. And also, thank you, Mr. Brady, for your generous offer. JACK: Call me Jack. MR. HAINES: Okay, then, Jack. Now who's up for dinner? JACK: Where? MR. HAINES: You'll see. (Packing up his bags) I'm thinking something, French. All three shake hands and scene ends. |-|5= Scene Five Gallery Angel_for_president.jpg Category:Alternate Universe Category:ShadowBobcat10's Fanfics Category:Slimshady2015's Fanfics Category:Plays Category:Fanfictions